Prior to the present invention, as shown by Speck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,284, certain silicone-polyamide block polymers were obtainable by effecting reaction between carboxyphenyl terminated polydiorganosiloxane having up to about five chemically combined polydiorganosiloxy units and an organic diamine or bis(p-aminomethylphenyl)dimethylsilane. As shown by Speck, extreme conditions are required to effect the formation of the silicone polyamide, since an amine salt is formed between the carboxy terminated diorganosiloxane and the organic diamine or bisaminoorganodisilane. In addition to temperatures required in the range of from 180.degree. to 300.degree. C., the polymerization can be carried out at subatmospheric or superatmospheric pressures in particular instances.
The present invention is based on the discovery that polydiorganosiloxane having an average of about 7 to about 2000 chemically combined diorganosiloxy units and terminal units having the formula, ##STR1## where R is selected from halogen, C.sub.(1-13) monovalent hydrocarbon radicals, substituted C.sub.(1-13) monovalent hydrocarbon radicals and mixtures thereof, R.sup.1 is selected from divalent C.sub.(6-13) aromatic organic radical and X is a halogen radical, can be combined with organic polyacid halide and organic diamine, or diamino substituted organosilicon material, or mixtures thereof, at ambient temperature in the presence of an organic solvent and base, and thereafter agitated to produce an organopolysiloxane-polyamide block polymer useful as a solvent resistant rubber or a silicone elastomeric adhesive.